For Lack of Better Name
by FreyaduTenebres
Summary: Nikki and Ashli are going to a school of arts to see Pein and meet the other insane members in his gang, the Akatsuki and go through a year of school of doing push ups in cooking class, the silver haired stallion in knitting and the pedophile in sculpting
1. Girl Jeans

**Yeah! First chappie! I hope you enjoy my fic!**

Nikki and Ashli were walking down the sidewalk. Ashli was humming happily while Nikki was carrying an opened umbrella that blocked the sun for her with a tired expression on her face. Ashli glanced at her friend and smiled brightly.

"Ne Niiikkiii! Aren't you excited about your first day of school?" Ashli asked with far too much enthusiasm that made it seem like sarcasm. Nikki looked at Ashli oddly.

"No. I don't even have to go to this damn school, but Leader-sama insisted that I go."

"Why?"

"I think he said because I needed to be more "social". And he said I would be able to meet the other members of his gang." Ashli blinked as she tried to picture the crazy leader in a gang. She then giggled at the thought of Pein carrying a gun, wearing sagging pants, and a grill.

"Now I cant wait until we get there." She grinned.

Deidara yawned loudly as he sat down in the grass next to his red headed friend. Sasori glanced at the blonde then looked at him oddly.

"Why are you wearing girl jeans?"

"I'm not wearing girl jeans, hmm!" Deidara pouted.

"Yes you are. They're too tight on you and they make you look more like a girl." Sasori replied. Hidan and Kakuzu then walked up to them. Hidan glanced at Deidara and smirked.

"Ha! You're wearing cock-huggers! You're such a fag, Deidara!" Hidan laughed while pointing at Deidara's pants.

"Told you…" Sasori said. Deidara's eyebrow started to twitch.

"I am not a fag, hmm! I am straight, and I can get any girl I want, hmm!"

"Wanna bet on that?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Alright guys that's enough." Everyone turned around to see the man with many piercings known as their leader standing there with his arms crossed and Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu standing next to him. "Just because Deidara wears girl clothes and looks like one doesn't mean he can't get a girl. Though the girls he might get would be disappointed when they find out he's a guy." Deidara's eyebrow twitched while Tobi giggled.

"Gee thanks Leader, hmm…"

"Anytime!" Pein said cheerfully. Pein then looked around to make sure everyone was here and cleared his throat.

"Alright boys listen up! There are two ladies joining us, so you guys need to act like men instead of boys. This means, no fart jokes, no sex jokes, no talking about the chick you wish you had sex with, and don't cuss as much."

"What!? I don't care if it's the fucking principle! I'm going to cuss as much as I fucking want!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Look we're dealing with women here, Hidan. They're emotional wrecks 24/7, just joking that they look fat in something would set them off. And one of these girls would probably kill you in a heartbeat if you pissed her off. So watch yourselves guys, we aren't dealing with freshmen band geeks." Hidan looked away from his leader then blinked.

"No shit we're dealing with a clumsy chick and some girl with an umbrella." Pein turned to where Hidan was facing to see a short girl who was carrying an umbrella stare down at her friend who was laying on the ground.


	2. Ghost of a Fucking Chance

**Yeah for chapter two!!! Hope you enjoy!!**

"Oi Ashli are you going to get up anytime soon?" Nikki asked as she stared down at her friend.

"Nope! I am perfectly fine on the ground as a matter of fact!" Ashli replied, still laying on the ground. Nikki sighed.

"Well alright, but if you keep laying there then-" Nikki was then interrupted by the leader glomping her and making them both fall hard on the ground concrete ground. Pein flicked Nikki on the forehead as he laid on top of her with a serious look on his face.

"You're late."

"Gomen, we got lost on the way…and we got hungry…" Nikki confessed. Ashli finally stood back up and nodded in agreement to what Nikki said.

"Did you get me anything to eat?" Pein asked, still looking at her seriously.

"Uh…no…" Pein glared at her then got up. "Hn…Well make sure that doesn't happen again…"

Hidan and the others watched as Pein snuck up on the girl and tackled her to the ground.

"Damn Leader-baka is aggressive…" Hidan said as he watched his leader lay on top of the girl.

"Hey Deidara maybe you should be more like Leader, then you might actually get a date." Kakuzu said with a smirk on his face.

"Speak for yourself Kakuzu, I haven't seen you get laid or anything like that either." Kisame stated. Sasori sighed and started to massage his forehead as a headache started to form.

"Alright guys allow me to introduce our newest members: Ashli and Nikki." Pein said pointing to Ashli and Nikki as he said their names. Nikki closed her umbrella then bowed formally to the men. Ashli waved at the group of men.

"Hola!" Ashli said. There was then an awkward silence. Ashli blinked as she looked at all the members in the group. 'Damn…Their pants aren't sagging…they don't look like they're carrying guns…What the hell kind of gang is this!?' Nikki tilted her head in confusion.

'Are these guys really that stupid?'

"Oi dumb asses you're supposed to introduce yourselves now." Pein said.

"Like hell I'm gonna introduce myself to some short girl and a girl who can't even stand on two fucking feet." Hidan said. Pein sighed.

"That would be Hidan, th-" Nikki thrusted her closed umbrella up between Hidan's legs, hitting him hard in the groin. Hidan's eyes widened as he winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Nice to meet you Hidan-sama." Nikki said. Hidan glared at Nikki.

"You little bitch! Just you wait! When I get back up you're gonna be so fucking dead that you won't stand a ghost of a fucking chance!"

"Dumbass…" Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan the then looked at Nikki and Ashli. "My name is Kakuzu, and these dobes names are, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori." Kakuzu said as he pointed to the ones he named in order. Then the school bell rang. Everyone groaned as they heard the bell ring and walked inside the school building. They parted their ways and went to their first period class.

**Yeah!! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be aboot the great cooking class!! Please R&R it'll be very appreciated!**


	3. Cooking and Knitting class

**Yeah! Thanks for the reviews guys and now without being blackmailed or forced into this…Here's chapter 3!!! (you can stop burning Sasori's body parts now Wryter-4-hire)**

Fifth period class was cooking class for the entire akatsuki gang. Everyone entered cooking class and sat down. Pein, Hidan, and Sasori looked at Deidara oddly.

"Deidara what the fuck are you doing in cooking class? You can't cook worth shit!" Hidan said.

"It's a requirement in order to graduate, dumbass…" Kakuzu said while rolling his eyes.

"Un and it's not like I'm actually going to cook, hmm. When I get married my wife is going to do all the cooking and cleaning, hmm" Deidara nodded. Ashli and Nikki's eyes widened.

"You're a guy!?" Ashli asked. Deidara glared at Ashli.

"Yes! I'm a guy, hmm!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Gomen, I just thought you were a girl because of the hair and pants…" Ashli said. Deidara's eyebrow twitched.

"I told you those pants made you look more like a girl…" Sasori said.

"Alright kids! Welcome to the youthful class of cooking!" Everyone turned to see a tall man with huge eyebrows, a bowl haircut and wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. "My name is Maito Gai, but you can call me Gai-sensei. I will be your youthful teacher this year in the art of cooking!" Gai said while giving everyone a thumbs up and a sparkly smile (A.K.A. the "Nice guy" pose). Everyone stared blankly at the man in green clad.

" …Alrighty then… Anyway seeing as we're in a cooking class we will be learning how to cook stuff on the stove and oven, so we'll be put in pairs for our safety. So…with that being said I'll pair you guys up….!" Gai glanced down at the clipboard he held. "Okay our first youthful pair will be Ashli and Deidara, next is Zetsu and Tobi, then Hidan and Kakuzu…Kisame and Lee, Neji and Shino, Sakura and Ino, Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara, Tenten and Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba…and…hmm…It seems we have an unyouthful amount of students in here! I guess our last group will be a trio. Nikki, Pein, and Sasori will be our final group. Any questions?" Gaara slightly raised his hand.

"Can I get out of this class?" Gaara asked.

"Nope! This class is a requirement so you cannot leave! And just for that you have to do thirty push ups."

"Kuso…" Gaara cursed under his breath as he got up and started to do his push ups. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?" Gai asked.

"Are we going to cook ramen in here?"

"No. Ramen is an unyouthful meal."

"What about cookies?" Hinata asked.

"What kind of dog food do you recommend?" Kiba asked.

"Do we get to eat what we cook?" Choji asked with a mouthful of potato chips.

"If we put in the wronf ingredient do we have to run around the school 500 times as self punishment?" Lee asked.

"Can you already determine who will pass and fail this class?" Neji asked.

"Can you make these freshmen shut up?" Pein groaned as he slammed his head on the desk.

"Pein! What an unyouthful thing to say! Fifty push ups right here and now!" Gai said.

"What the hell!? I-"

"Seventy-five! Didn't you learn your lesson last year?" Pein sigh and got up. He then started to do his push ups.

'How the hell did this freak end up as the cooking teacher?' Nikki asked herself as she watched her leader do push ups. After Leader finished, the bell rang and everybody went to their last period class of the day. Ashli walked into her class and sighed as she sat down. 'Damn Nikki for not taking the same last period class as me…' The tardy bell rang and their teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon. I am Yakushi Kabuto and I'll be your knitting teacher this year." The silver haired man said. Ashli stared wide eyed with her mouth open at her knitting teacher.

**Yay for chapter 3!!! Next chapter will be sculpting class! Please R&R I would really appreciate it! –looks at her readers with big puppy eyes-**


	4. Smexy Silver Haired Stallion

**Yay welcome to chapter four of the story For Lack of Better Name!!! Yes I know that you are probably wondering when Itachi is going to appear in this story well don't worry he'll appear in chapter uhh…seven I think. Yeah chapter seven! So please bear (bare?) with me for two more chapters! Well anyways onward with the chapter!!**

Nikki walked into her sculpting class with Deidara. 'Maybe I should've joined Ashli in knitting class…' Nikki thought as she and Deidara sat down. The classroom gave out a dark and gloomy look which made Nikki feel uneasy. Hopefully he teacher isn't like the classroom, right? Wrong. The teacher that walked in had long black hair and golden eyes that reflected off his pale white skin. He looked at all of the students then at Nikki and licked his lips with his long tongue.

"My name is Orochimaru and it's a pleasure to have you in here." He hissed. Deidara shuddered.

"Damn this guy is creepy, hmm." Deidara whispered to Nikki. Nikki nodded in agreement. Orochimaru turned his head sharply at Nikki and smiled at her.

"You…What's your name?" Nikki looked at Orochimaru and gulped.

"Uh…My name is Nikki…"

"Well then Miss Nikki, would you be kind enough to pass these papers out to everyone?" Orochimaru asked as he picked up a stack of papers and held them out. Nikki nodded then got up and grabbed the papers. Before Orochimaru let go of the papers, he grinned at her.

"Thank you Miss Nikki." Orochmaru hissed before letting go of the papers. Nkki felt chills going down her back as she looked up at him and stared into his eyes. She forced herself to look away and took the papers then started to pass them around the class. Deidara looked at the paper and blinked.

"What is this for, hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a paper saying that I'm not responsible for anything that happens in this room." Orochimaru replied.

"Oh…" Deidara then sat there quietly, staring at the paper. After a half an hour of listening to their creepy-ass teacher talking about what they were going to do this year, the bell rang and they walked out of the class. Pein was outside the door waiting for Nikki and Deidara. When he saw them walk out, Pein almost literally glomped Nikki for the second time that day. Nikki fell to the ground with Pein on top of her for the second time that day.

"Did you enjoy your first day of school?" Pein asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah…it was…interesting." Nikki replied.

"Glad to hear that. Oh I forgot to tell you, everyone is meeting at my house after school, you and Ashli coming?"

"You didn't tell us-"

"Shut up Deidara."

"I don't know if I can-"

"Please? I'll make snickerdoodles!!" Pein pleaded. Deidara raised an eyebrow at his leader. Did the Leader that showed no mercy (supposedly) just bribe somebody? Nikki gave in.

"Alright I'll come over…" She pushed Pein off of her then got up, only to be glomped again by Ashli.

"Nikki!!! Guess what? I've got the smexiest knitting teacher in the world!" Ashli said with enthusiasm.

"Ashli that is one of the oddest things I've ever heard."

"I know right? I thought the knitting teacher would be some old lady that had a hole in her neck and sounded all robotic when she spoke, but no. It's some smexy silver haired stallion who loves to knit!" Ashli's eyes sparkled as she spoke. Nikki blinked at her friend as she heard her speak about this so called stallion.

"Lucky. Me and Nikki have some creepy pedophile for our sculpting teacher, hmm." Deidara stated. Pein raised an eyebrow at Deidara then glanced at the classroom Deidara and Nikki walked out of.

"Hn well anyway I'll meet you guys at my place at 5 tonight…Later." Pein walked away from the group and left the school.

"Is Pein-sama okay?" Nikki asked Deidara.

"Yeah don't worry he's always random like that, hmm. Well anyway we should probably head home now, hmm."

"Yeah…I have to call my brother and cousin anyway." Nikki pushed her friend off of her then got up. "Come on Ashi lets go home." Nikki said as she dragged her daydreaming friend away.


	5. Not Getting Laid

**YEAH chapter uhh…five! Yeah! That's right chapter five! Enjoy!**

Pein tapped his fingers on the counter before checking his watch for the third time that minute. It was a quarter after five and Nikki and Ashli haven't arrived yet. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame were watching a monster truck rally on TV, Sasori was reading a book, and Zetsu and Tobi were raiding the fridge. A giant poodle trotted inside the room. It glanced at Hidan then jumped on him and started licking his face.

"Scruffles! You fucking bitch get the hell off me! Pein get your damn dog off of me!!!" Pein sighed and started to walk over to Hidan until he heard a dinging sound.

"Snickerdoodles are done!" Pein said as he hurried over to the oven. He slipped on some oven mitts on his hands then opened the oven and pulled the sheet of snickerdoodles out.

"So…how'd you meet Nikki and the other girl?" Sasori asked, trying hard not to sound interested.

"Jousting camp."

"She went to Jousting camp too?" Kisame asked as he walked over to try and snatch a snickerdoodle, but Pein swatted his hand with a spatula before he had the chance.

"No her uncle owned the five star hotel suite that we stayed at the day before the jousting tournament. An that night you, me, and some other jousting member got drunk and we got hungry so we snuck out of the room and went to the kitchen, and Kami-san only knows what happened in there…"

Flashback!!!

Pein chugged down the remaining alcohol in his beer bottle and looked at one of his friends.

"Hey James," Pein slurred, "from now on, I'm gonna call you Jimmy." His friend grinned at him.

"Hell yeah! And you're going to be Tiffany." Jimmy slurred in response. Pein laughed as he slowly pointed to the fridge.

"Hey Ja-Jimmy, get me that wheel of cheese out of the fridge."

"Hell no…Kisame go get Tiffany the cheese." Kisame grumbled as he staggered over to the fridge. As he opened the fridge the kitchen door opened.

"Shit it's the fuzz!" Jimmy/James yelled. Kisame and Jimmy/James bolted out of the room. Pein staggered up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the giant wheel of cheese.

"I ain't leaving without my cheese!" Pein stepped forward and slipped on a beer bottle and fell to the ground unconscious.

Pein winced as he opened his eyes. He felt like he got mugged by wrestlers in tutus carrying metal baseball bats…or maybe that was only a dream.

"Finally you're awake." Nikki said. Pein looked at her and blinked.

"Am I dead?" Pein asked. Nikki shook her head.

"Nope."

'Damn. Guess I'm not getting laid then…' Pein sighed.

"Well do you have any Tylenol? I feel like an elephant sat on my head…"

"Gomen I don't…but if you want I can make you some coffee." Nikki suggested.

"Hmph whatever…just put a lot of cream in it…" Pein said. Nikki nodded then got up. Before she got a chance to step forward she was glomped by Pein.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!?" Nikki asked in an aggravated tone.

"Oi I wanna ask you something important." Pein said as he looked at Nikki with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name and do you have an interest in jousting?"

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

"And her and I have been friends ever since. And she was the one that introduced me to Ashli…but that's a different story that I'll have to tell you guys."


	6. The Rules

**Welcome to chapter six! Hope you enjoy!**

Nikki and Ashli walked up to a house that almost looked like a mansion.

"Pein lives here!?" Ashli asked in awe. Nikki nodded her head.

"It's unnecessarily huge!" Ashli exclaimed.

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"Nothing." Ashli rolled her eyes. Nikki was about to knock on the door but suddenly stepped out of the way before Pein answered the door. Pein was about to pounce but stopped in mid-glomp when he only saw Ashli standing in front of him.

"You're n Nikki…" Pein said.

"No shit. She's standing next to you. Now can we come in and get some snickerdoodles?" Ashli rolled her eyes. Pein ignored Ashli and glared at Nikki before glomping her.

"You're late again Nikki. You know how much I disapprove of tardiness."

"Yeah yeah I know. It's just the place where I live is far away from here."

"Well where do you-" Nikki sniffed the air and smiled.

"I smell snickerdoodles." She said. Pein blinked then smiled back.

"Yeah! I forgot about that. Come on inside and we'll eat… Actually wait right here ladies." Pein got up and quickly went inside shutting the door behind him. Pein pushed Scruffles off Hidan and took the remote from him. As he dragged the poodle into the other room, Pein also changed the channel on the television to the lifetime channel.

"Ooh it's the movie about the Amber alert! I love this movie, hmm." Deidara said as he stared at the television screen. Sasori looked up from his book.

"Are you sure you're not gay Deidara?" Sasori asked. Deidara glared at Sasori.

"Yes I'm positive that I'm not gay, hmm! Why do you wanna know so badly, hmm? Do you want me to be gay so that I could be yours?"

"No. I like girls, not guys."

"Well that's a good thing I guess." Nikki said as she peered over Sasori's shoulder, trying to see what he was reading. Sasori looked up at Nikki with slightly wide eyes.

"When…how did you get in here?" Sasori asked.

"I went through the front door, duh. So whatcha readin' Sasori-sama?" Sasori sighed.

"It's a book of poems that I checked out at the school's library…"

"Neat." Nikki smiled. Sasori smiled back and continued to read. Ashli walked in and wrinkled her nose as she looked at the television.

"The lifetime channel? What are you guys? Gay?" Ashli went up to the TV and changed the channel to something with an anime show on it. Hidan smirked as he looked at Deidara.

"Alright guys!" Pein said as he reentered the room. "Now that Nikki andAshli are here, it's time to tell them the rules." Everyone sat down on the couches or in armchairs as their leader came in the middle of the circle of the akatsuki members.

"First rule is to trust nobody but us. Trust me there are a lot of people out there to get us. Next rule is to never make eye contact with Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru." Nikki gulped. She might have already broken that rule. "And last but not least, stay away from the sound 5."

"Yeah those freaks are nothing but fucking trouble to us." Hidan remarked.

"Well who are they?" Ashli asked.

"They're Orochimaru's little pets. Their names are Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and their leader Kimimaro." Kakuzu said.

"And there's a rumore that Itachi joined their group, but since he's in Canada because of a foreign exchange program, we're not entirely sure." Sasori said, his eyes still glued to his book.

"I also heard that they're a gang of vampires, hmm. And if you mess with them you'll be killed, hmm." Everyone looked at Deidara.

"Are you fucking retarded, Deidara? There's no such thing as bloodsuckers." Hidan said.

"I said it was just a rumor. It doesn't mean I believe in it, hmm." Deidara shot back.

"Oi guys we didn't come here to debate about the existence of mythical creatures. Now if there aren't any questions then you can get some snickerdoodles and go home." Pein said. Everyone got up and raced into the kitchen to devour the cinnamon goodness that is called snickerdoodles. Of course heaven wasn't complete without Scruffles, the giant poodle running in and tackling Hidan then started humping him until Pein finally decided that Hidan had enough puppy love and took Scruffles away. Poor Hidan was defenseless against the attack of Scruffles.

Everyone had already left as Nikki was about to walk out the door of her leader's house. Pen glomped her before she even had the chance to leave though. Pein looked seriously at her like he always did when he glomped her.

"Oi you didn't answer my question from before you came in. And I'm not letting you out until you answer." Not that Nikki didn't mind, she had to answer his question anyway.

"And that question was?"

"Where do you live?"

"In a hotel that my uncle owns." Nikki replied. Pein's eyes widened. The thought of a vulnerable girl living in a hotel that could possibly be infested with pedophiles and murderers haunted Pein's mind. This called for justice.

"Nu uh no way! You are not going to live in a hotel! I forbid it!"

"What? Bu-"

"No buts! Pack your things! Because starting tomorrow you're living here with me."

"Um question."

"What?"

"What about my uncle?"

"What about him?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't exactly go to the hotel, call him and say 'Hey Uncle Marcus! What's new? Me? Oh well you remember those kids in the jousting tournament that stayed at one of your suites? Yeah the ones that got drunk and broke into your kitchen. Well I'm going to live with one of them. Love ya and call you soon!'"

"Well what's wrong with saying that?"

"Everything! I highly doubt that he'll say yes to me living with the guy who got drunk and stole his wheel of cheese."

"Heheheh yeeeaaah….You're right. Well don't worry you'll think of something! I have great confidence in you!" Pein got up and helped Nikki get back on her feet. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah yeah I'll do my best…Well see you tomorrow at school."

"Alright see ya." Pein held the door open for Nikki as she walked out. Nikki sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, trying to think of a way to convince her uncle to let her move out of the penthouse in the hotel suite and live with her insane friend and his horny giant poodle.


	7. Nikki's Bad Day Part 1

**YEAH FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!! ENJOY!!**

Two weeks has passed in Konoha the school of arts. The akatsuki gang gathered around the giant tree in front of the school like they did every school day. Hidan looked at Deidara and smirked.

"Hey Deidara." Hidan chuckled

"What, hmm?" Deidara asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do horses eat?" idan asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Hay, hmm." Deidara replied, now confused about why Hidan just asked him an easy question.

"What do gay horses eat?" Now Deidara knew where this was going.

"I don't know, hmm…" Deidara sighed. "What do they eat, hmm?" Hidang's grin grew even wider before he said the punch-line to his joke.

"Haaaaay." Hidan said in a very girly accent. He then laughed hysterically at his own joke. Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the back of the head.

"Dumbass…" Kakuzu said. Hidan glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard! You know that was funny!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not mentally retarded like you…" Deidara sighed. This was the fifth joke Hidan told him this week, and it was only Monday. This was getting ridiculous. Deidara started to imagine many possible ways of killing Hidan without leaving any evidence. Deidara's fantasies were then interrupted by Tobi glomping him.

"Deidara-sempai! Isn't this moing splendid!? The sun is shining! The birds are singing and-"

"Tobi get the hell off me!!!" Deidara yelled as he pushed him off." Tobi frowned.

"Deidara-sempai you're so mean!!" Tobi pouted.

"I'm not mean! You're just annoying, hmm."

"You are too mean!"

"Nu uh!" Ashli, Ni- where's Nikki at, hmm?" Deidara asked as he looked around.

"She went inside to get something." Ashli replied.

"Oh…Well then. Ashli do you think I'm mean, hmm?"

"Yes."

"What the hell Ashli! You're supposed to say 'Oh no Day-tan you're not mean at all! You're the nicest guy I've ever met!'"

"Id I said that then I would be lying…" Ashli pointed out. Deidara sighed. Nobody was on his side today.

Nikki slammed her locker shut and looked through her notebook to make sure she got the right one. Once she was satisfied that the notebook she got was the right one, she stuffed it in her bag and walked down the hall. Nikki stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sound 5 standing at the end of the hall. 'Yeah those freaks are nothing but fucking trouble to us' she remembered Hidan saying. Maybe if she walked around them they wouldn't notice her. Nikki's train of thought was interrupted when they all looked in her direction. The one called Sakon smirked at her and before Nikki could blink, he was already standing in front of her.

"So you're the one Orochimaru has bragged about. He was right, your pulse is irresistible. You don't mind if I have a taste, do you?" Without hearing her reply, Sakon grabbed her hand and cut her wrist with a sharp object that he conveniently pulled out.

"Sakon quit fucking around! Orochimaru already called dibs on the wench already." Tayuya spat.

"Tayuya, a young lady like you shouldn't…"

"Shut up fatass! I don't need you advice!" Nikki's eyes widened. This was her chance to escape. Nikki quickly jerked her hand away from Sakon and ran as fast as she could away from them. Of course her plan failed when she bumped into something cold and hard. The stone like figure grabbed her hand that had the giant cut on it and put its lips to her wound. Nikki looked up to see a ravened hair man with red eyes smirking at her. Uchiha Itachi.

"You guys really are…?' Itachi looked at Nikki then glared at Sakon before smiling slightly at her.

"Guess our secret's out. Now what should we do to you to make sure you keep your mouth shut?"

"I say we suck all her blood out." Sakon said as he appeared next to Itachi.

"Hell no. I don't drink female blood. Lets kill her slow and painfully." Tayuya said, appearing next to Sakon.

"It wasn't her fault that she found out. She shouldn't be tortured because of Sakon's mistakes." Kimimaro said. As they debated over Nikki's fate, Nikki was thinking of how she could escape from the clutches of a gang of evil vampires. This should be easy right? Nikki looked up to see Itachi still staring down at her.

"Okay so it's settled, we'll kill her quickly, dispose of the body, and beg Orochimaru to spare our lives." Kimimaro declared. Nikki's eyes widened.

"No no no no! That won't be necessary!" Nikki tried to pull her hand away from Itachi's. "I can keep a secret! Really I can. A-and if I keep quiet then Orochimaru won't know, you guys won't have to beg for mercy, and I'll still be alive! See everyone'll win." Nikki said in a panicked tone, hoping they would agree and let her go. Itachi let go of her hand.

"Go." Itachi ordered. Without even hesitating, Nikki ran down the hallway and back outside the school.

"You let her go!? What are you, insane!? She's going to tell everybody before school's over!" Sakon exclaimed. Itachi glared at Sakon.

"Are you questioning me?" Sakon gulped.

"No…"

"That's what I thought…"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about her, I'll take care of the problem." Itachi walked off to go to his first class. The sound 5 watched him exit with a confused expression on their faces.

Nikki staggered down the steps and walked up to the akatsuki, forgetting about the blood flowing down her arm and dripping off her fingertips.

"Hey Nikki! What took you so- Oh my god what happened!?" Deidara asked, almost shrieking the last part.

"N-nothing…I just accidentally cut myself on my locker, that's all…" Pein looked at Nikki seriously.

"Well you should go to the nurse and get it bandaged up at least…I don't want you bleeding until you pass out." Nikki nodded in agreement then started to tremble.

"Co-could someone come with me please?" Nikki almost begged. Pein blinked then nodded.

"Yeah sure I'll-"

"I'll go with you Nikki." Sasori interrupted.


End file.
